


Unfortunate Architecture

by inuoji



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuoji/pseuds/inuoji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jemma is a biochem major and Fitz is an engineering major sophomores in a regular college. (no avengers mention)</p><p>They're dorm neighbors and the walls are thin. Short story about how they meet and how some crushes start to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Architecture

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [http://stardust-sketcher.tumblr.com/post/118754184506/otp-au-ideas]  
> (autoplay music at link)
> 
> Written for my buddy Kerry

I can’t remember having a longer day of classes in my life. When they said college was going to be busy, they never really told me I’d be THIS busy. And who were “they” anyway and what right did they have to predict my future? Chem labs upon bio labs upon lectures gave me work enough to do earlier today, but now I’ve just gotten off my late-night shift cleaning up laboratory messes that I may or may not have created and the call of my bed has never been sweeter. My room is fairly simple, a few sunflower decorations hang on the walls but any attempt of true interior design is thwarted most nobly by the stacks of papers, notes, and research drawings strewn about every solid surface. Really, I should clean this sooner or later. If I ever have company, they might be scared away by all this mess.   
Not now, though, I decide. Now is time for rest. I have more classes tomorrow morning and I don’t need to stay up any later than it already is. I slip into the warmest, fuzziest, and absolutely not-at-all ridiculous pajamas I own and snuggle into my bed to fall fast and peacefully aslee-  
“GOD DAMNIT!”   
Several consecutive bangs and shouts bellow through the thin space between my apartment and the one next-door. What I can only assume is a hard, metal object hits the space above my bed, knocking a painting down and onto my head. Because why wouldn’t it.  
I groan loudly. The noise coming through my wall has got to be from some kind of insomniac, to be this disrespectfully loud at this hour of the night- well, morning. Had it been an easier day, I wouldn’t’ve minded. Had I not, earlier today, dissected several animals and then had to spend many hours cleaning the dissection stations of my peers for petty cash, I would’ve just tried to ignore it. Not today. Today Jemma Simmons is going to give this loud stranger a piece of her mind. My mind. Oh, whatever.   
I storm out of my room and to the door next to mine and bang on it as pronouncedly as I can. The door is opened by a man slightly shorter than I am. He stares up at me with a look that could match my own; one of complete exhaustion and malice.   
“What? Who are you?”  
“I’m your neighbor and, if you haven’t noticed, it’s 3am! What are you doing making so much noise! You made my painting fall!”  
“I made your… Are those tiny beakers on your pants?”  
“THAT IS HARDLY RELEVENT!”   
At this point he gave a resigned sigh and slouched.  
“Sorry, I. I moved in earlier today and I didn’t have time to assemble my bedframe earlier and I can’t sleep on the floor, I just can’t. If I sleep on the floor, I’ll never build the bedframe and then I’ll’ve spent all that money on it for nothing. I just can’t believe I’m a fucking engineer and I can’t a god damn IKEA bed together. It’s like these things were designed by aliens.”  
The man laughed at his own joke, and I smiled a little to be honest. He’s obviously just as completely finished with today as I am. Maybe… well…  
“I could help you. Well, I’m no engineer, but two hands are better than one, right? I’m Jemma, by the way, Jemma Simmons.”  
He looked a bit surprised by my offer, but swung his door open and motioned for me to enter anyway. As he trudged back towards the pile of what should be a bedframe he said, “Leopold Fitz. Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more it's okay


End file.
